A Proposal
by Yuna Leonhart
Summary: It's been seven years since the deafeat of Ultimecia and now two heros are about to marry.


Hi there. This is a little oneshot about my favorite couple: SquallxRinoa.

I do not own anything. Square does.

* * *

**The Wedding**

Squall became more open since the night of the celebration over Ultimecias defeat. He started to show his feelings, although not really when he is with too many people. Also he started to spend more of his time with his friends, especially with Rinoa. For seven years now. Right after he kissed her on the balcony, he knew she was the one for him. They became a couple in the same evening. Squall still remembered this evening, as if it was yesterday.

"Hey, repeat this after the camera got new batteries", Irvine had said, while Selphie, with his hat on her head, jumped up and down. Everyone of the Garden had been there, looking at Squall and Rinoa. Back then Squall had wanted to disappear, but Rinoa just laughed. The young woman had dragged him in the ballroom and on the dance floor, like when they first met. In this moment, the band had played _Waltz for the Moon_, the song to that they have danced at the graduation ball. This time Squall had not pretended he could not dance and Rinoa had not left. They had stayed on the dance floor and looked at each other before Rinoa gave him a little kiss.

Yes, seven years have passed by and they still loved each other so much like seven years ago. Cid managed Rinoa's dorm right next to Squall's. Often they spent time together. Sometimes with Selphie, Irvine, Zell and Quistis. But mostly just the two them. But not only the taciturn SeeD and the young woman came together. Irvine and Selphie became also a couple. Their relationship was not the best, since the cowboy likes to flirt. Zell finally got the courage to talk to the library girl with the pigtails, Rose her name. Five months after the celebration they began dating. But Quistis did not have much luck with love at first. She did not found someone she could love. But three years ago she met in Deling City a man at her age named Dylan. After a year they started dating.

But there were not just changes in love and relationship. Seifer, Rai-Jin and Fu-Jin have returned to Garden. At first they had to start all their education over again. This time they worked hard and after two years they became SeeDs.

Yes, so many things have changed and not just that. Timber became independent and Galbadia got a new President. Someone who was fair and no dictator, like Vincer Deling. The D-District Prison was still used for political foes and for dangerous criminals from around the world. Rinoa and her father have reconciled. Laguna had decided not to hide Esthar anymore. The Sorceress Memorial and the Lunar Gate became attractions. With the help of the SeeDs from Balamb and Galbadia they could rebuild Trabia Garden. Selphie was still sad over the loss of her old friends, but she knew everything will be fine again. And it was. The world was in peace. They needed the SeeDs rarely now. But in those cases Squall had to work extra hours. Mostly when he wanted to go out with Rinoa. But he always made up for her as soon as he had the possibility.

Recently, however, he worked too many extra hours and did not have any time for Rinoa left. She would have understood this if it were just temporary, like in these cases where the world needed SeeD. But three months passed by since Squall started to work those extra hours and it does not seem he is going to stop soon. All of her friends in Garden knew what was going on. But they did not want to tell her. The last time she spent a day with Squall was her Birthday. She started to miss him. Every time she wanted to talk to him, he was very busy. Rinoa just could not understand this.

It was a nice day in June. Rinoa sat on a bench in the Quad, reading a book. Suddenly two figures stood before her. She looked up to see Quistis and Selphie.

"Squall wants to see you tonight in the ballroom at six PM", Selphie said, dancing on the spot.

"And he wants you to wear your most beautiful dress", Quistis added with a smile. Rinoa gave her tow best friends a funny look. They left before she could ask them. Shrugging, Rinoa continued to read her book. At five PM the young woman in the blue duster walked to her dorm. There she looked in her wardrobe and found a simple, sky blue dress. Rinoa lied the dress on her bed before going to the bathroom to take a shower. After she was done, she dried her hair. At first, she considered to tie her hair up, but decided against it. The young sorceress got dressed. As always she wore her simple necklace with the engagement ring of her deceased mother and Squall's ring. After she was finished, it was a quarter to six. She decided to go to the ball room.

Arriving there she only found a dark and empty room. So she decided to wait. But Rinoa did not have to wait for long. Soon candlelight appeared, which was unusual. All the other times they used electric light. She saw a figure at the wall. That figure approached her. Rinoa recognized that figure when he was near enough, it was Squall. He took her hand and at the same moment a spot light appeared on a small stage. There were Irvine, Quistis, Selphie and Zell. They smiled at the couple before playing _Eyes On Me_. Over the years they have improved their musical skill. Rinoa did not like it back then, when they played that song at Fisherman's Horizon. But now they were so good that even Rinoa was astounded.

"May I ask for the dance?", Squall asked. Rinoa nodded, smiling. And so they began dancing to the music. They just looked in their eyes, holding each other in their slow dance. After the song was finished, Squall kneeled down:

"Rinoa, ever since we became a couple I knew you were the right one for me. You have always been there for me and never abandoned me. I know there will be no other woman I cpuld love as much as I love you. So..."

Squall got a box out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?", he finished, opening the box. Inside the box was a ring, which looked exactly like the Griever ring, only with a sapphire at the mouth of the lion. Rinoa looked astonished at the ring and then at Squall.

"Y... yes, I will marry you", she answered at last. Right after she said that, Squall out the ring on her finger. Cid, Edea, Dylan and Rose appeared at the same time. Dylan had a camera in his hand. He was a big, slim man at the age of twenty six with black hair and green eyes. The four and Irvine, Quistis, Selphie and Zell approached the newly betrothed, congratulating them. They spent all night in the ball room, celebrating the engagement of Squall and Rinoa. But some time, the betrothed went to the balcony.

"This is why you took so many extra hours the past three months", Rinoa said. "To afford the ring."

"Yes", Squall affirmed. He took Rinoa in his arms. "I'm sorry that I didn't spend so much time with you."

Rinoa looked into his eyes, smiling:

"Now I know why you did that and now we can spend as much time together as we like."

Squall nodded and kissed his fiancée like he did seven years ago.

"The batteries are not about to die down, are they?", Selphie asked. She and Dylan were watching the couple.

"I just out in some new ones", Quistis' boyfriend answered.

* * *

The next day Squall and Rinoa traveled to Deling City to tell her father about the engagement. They parked the Ragnarok outside of the city and went to the Caraway Mansion by bus. The guards let them in, since they knew them. They waited in the library, like they did when they waited for the instruction of Edea' assassination. But this time Caraway did not let them wait for long and arrived five minutes later.

"What is it, Rinoa?", he asked. His daughter just smiled and showed him her engagement ring.

"Squall and I are engaged."

Caraway smiled at the daughter.

"Congratulation", he said cordially. " I hope you two will have a happy future together."

After chatting for a while, the betrothed flew to Esthar to tell Laguna, Kiros, Ward and Ellone about their engagement. Squall could not believe that Laguna was his father after he told him that. For days he was mad at the president. But he calmed down eventually. Laguna had tried to be like a father to him. But Squall was an adult, he could handle things on his own. But after initial difficulties he accepted Laguna as a father.

They parked the Ragnarok at the Air Station of Esthar. From there they went to the presidential residence. After Laguna learnt about the engagement he hopped around the room like a little kid. Kiros and Ward shook the hands of Squall and Rinoa, while Ellone hugged both of them. Everything was perfect for Squall and Rinoa.

* * *

Finally the Wedding Day came early December after long months of preparations. All their friends and relatives. Only Laguna was missing. The pastor was just about to wed Squall and Rinoa when Esthar's President appeared. He ran through the room to his seat but tripped over his shoe laces and crashed into the tart. Everyone, who was sitting near the tart, was hit by the flying pieces. Shaking her head, Quistis got up to get a new tart. Squall blushed furiously and wished to disappear. But Rinoa just laughed.

Later the pastor wedded the two of them and Quistis returned with a new, smaller cake. Despite the breakdown with Laguna, it was the most joyful day of Squall's life.

The End


End file.
